warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Cats of the Four Clans Book 2: Windy Skies
Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: '''Lionstar - Dark-golden tom with blue eyes. '''Apprentice: '''Goldpaw '''Deputy: '''Oakpelt - Brown tabby tom. '''Medicine Cat: '''Herbleaf - Brown she-cat. '''Apprentice: '''Snowpaw '''Warriors Tigerpelt - Large dark-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentice: '''Darkpaw Snowblizzard - Large long-haired white tom. '''Apprentice: '''Pinepaw Flowerpetal - Light-ginger she-cat. '''Apprentice: '''Dawnpaw Mousepelt - Brown she-cat. '''Apprentice: '''Berrypaw '''Apprentices Goldpaw - Golden tom. Pinepaw - Brown tom. Snowpaw - White she-cat. Darkpaw - Black tom. Dawnpaw - Dark-gold she-cat. Berrypaw - Brown she-cat. Queens Whitefur - White she-cat. Snowflower - White she-cat with gray specks. Elders Barkfur - Old brown battle-scarred tom. WindClan Leader: '''Tornadostar - Gray and white tom. '''Deputy: '''Willowtree - Gray she-cat. '''Medicine Cat: '''Frostflower - Old white she-cat. '''Warriors Blazeclaw - Ginger tom. Apprentice: '''Beetlepaw Freezetide - Fluffy white tom with yellow eyes. Shinetail - Sleek brown tabby she-cat. Gusttail - Gray tom. Rabbitpelt - Long-legged brown tom. Harefur - Long-legged brown tom. Cindersky - Dark-gray tom with a white chest and paws. Rosedust - Pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws. Spottedstone - White she-cat with brown ginger and yellow specks. Sheeppelt - Long-haired white tom. Softstep - White she-cat with gray paws. Petuniablossom - Pretty, slender tortishell with violet eyes. '''Apprentices Beetlepaw - Gray and black tom with irridecent blue eyes. Queens Ravenshadow - Black and white queen. Kits: Fernkit - Brown and black she-kit. Smallkit - Small ginger tom. Windyfur - White she-cat. Kits: Breezekit - Gray she-kit. Gorsekit - Brown tabby tom. ShadowClan Leader: Skullstar - Black tom with battle-scars. Deputy: '''Graypelt - Gray she-cat. '''Warriors Fangclaw - Black tom. Prologue "Tornadostar!" Tornadostar heard a cat say from outside his den. He woke up and saw it was the middle of the night. Willowtree was the cat talking to him. "What is it, Willowtree?" Tornadostar asked. Willowtree rushed into the den and said, "It's Frostflower! She's dieing!" Frostflower, the WindClan medicien cat, was an old she-cat. "What?!" Tornadostar quickly stood up, "But she has no apprentice! We can't be without a medicine cat!" "I know," Willowtree sighed. "How long will she live?" "I don't know. It doesn't look like she'll die tonight, but she will soon." "Let's go see her." The two cats padded into the medicine den. Frostflower was lying in the center on her side. She said quietly, "I need an apprentice, Tornadostar." "I'll get you one before you..." his voice trailed off. "I know I will die, but I don't care about that now. All I care about is making my clan have a good medicine cat, even when I'm dead." Willowtree asked Tornadostar, "Are there any kits almost six moons old?" "Yes, Gorsekit and Breezekit. I'll make them apprentices tomorrow." "Okay." All of a sudden, Frostflower rasped, "The cat who does not want to will want to..." "What the StarClan does that mean?" Tornadostar asked. "It is a prophecy from StarClan..." "Let's go," Willowtree said. The two cats padded out of the den. Tornadostar wondered what the prophecy meant. Who will not want to do what? Chapter 1 "Breezekit, wake up!" Breezekit heard her brother say. Breezekit woke up and asked, "What is it?" Gorsekit, a brown tabby tom and Breezekit's brother, replied, "It's almost night time!" "So?" "So, this night we become apprentices." "What?" Breezekit stood up, "Really?" "Yes! Isn't it exciting?" "Yeah, it is! Who do you want your mentor to be?" "Frostflower." "What? But she's a medicine cat!" "I want to be a medicine cat too." "Be a warrior, like me! We can hunt together, eat fresh-kill together! It'll be so much fun!" "No, I want to be a medicine cat." Breezekit sighed, "Okay. But why?" "First, I'm interested in being a medicine cat. Helping sick cats sounds fun. Second, Tornadostar told me that Frostflower was dying, and she needed an apprentice. I'm doing this to help my clan, as well as have fun," Gorsekit explained. "I understand." Then, they heard Tornadostar call out, "Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the great stump for a clan meeting." All the cats, including Breezekit and Gorsekit, gathered beneath the great stump. It was the place where Tornadostar gave his anouncements. "This is it! This is our apprentice ceremony!" Breezekit said, jumping with excitment. Tornadostar continued, "Gorsekit, you have agreed to be a medicine cat?" "Yes," Breezekit said. "Then, until you have recieved your medicine cat name, you will be called Gorsepaw. Frostflower will be your mentor." Frostflower slowly padded up to Gorsepaw and they touched noses. "Breezekit, until you have recieved your warrior name, you will be called Breezepaw." Breezepaw jumped in excitment! She was finally an apprentice! "Your mentor will be Freezetide." Freezetide, a white tom, padded up to Breezekit and touched her nose. Breezekit touched his nose with hers back. She was a WindClan apprentice! Chapter 2 Tornadostar continued, "Fernkit, until you have recieved your warrior name, you will be called Fernpaw. Your mentor will be Shinetail." Fernpaw, a brown she-cat, padded up to Shinetail, a sleek brown tabby she-cat, and they touched noses. "Smallkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Smallpaw. Your mentor will be Gusttail." Smallpaw, a small ginger tom, padded up to Gusttail, a gray tom, and touched noses with him. Fernpaw and Smallpaw were the other kits in the nursery. The crowd of cats cheered their names, "Breezepaw! Gorsepaw! Fernpaw! Smallpaw!" The three apprentices went into the apprentices den and sat on a moss bed. Beetlepaw, a gray and black tom, was in there too. "We're finally apprentices!" Fernpaw squealed. "Yeah!" Smallpaw exclaimed. Breezepaw was happy that she was an apprentice, but sad that she couldn't be with her brother. They were together for six moons. "What's wrong, Breezepaw?" Fernpaw asked. "I'm just sad I can't hunt with my brother." "It's okay. We can still see him." "Okay," Breezepaw sighed as she fell asleep. The next morning, Breezepaw got up and padded out of the apprentices den. Freezetide greeted her, "Hello, Breezepaw. I'll show you around." "Can the other apprentices come?" "Yes." Freezetide got all of the other apprentices except Gorsepaw. "What about Gorsepaw?" Breezepaw asked. "Well, he's a medicine cat apprentice. He can't be with us." "Oh," Breezepaw sighed. "Let's go, everyone." After Freezetide showed them around, he showed them outlook rock. "This is outlook rock," he explained, "Apprentices look here to see if any other cats are tresspassing." Breezepaw stepped on top of it. She could see practicly the whole forest! "But for now," Freezetide said, "We will train here. Beetlepaw, you show them how to hunt a rabbit." A rabbit was boucing through the moors. Beetlepaw krept up on it, then pounced. He killed it swiftly. "Good," Freezetide said, "Now you try, Fernpaw." Fernpaw did close to what Beetlepaw showed, but the rabbit got away. She then tried it again and caught it. "Good job, Fernpaw. You try, Smallpaw." Smallpaw took two trys too, but caught it the second. "Good. Breezepaw." Breezepaw krept up on the rabbit, but she must have been making too much noise because the rabbit darted away. Breezepaw chased after it but couldn't catch up. She spotted another rabbit, so she krept up on it but when she pounced, she made a loud noise and the rabbit darted away. "It's okay," Freezetide said, "You'll get it some day." Chapter 3 That nght, Breezepaw grabbed a rabbit and dragged it into the medicine den for her and Gorsepaw to share. "Let's eat together," Breezepaw said. "Okay." Gorsepaw started eating the rabbit, and Breezepaw did too. "How's your training going?" Gorsepaw asked with rabbit in his mouth. "I haven't caught anythign yet. I don't know if I'll ever be a warrior." "I'm sure you'll be a great warrior." "But I can't do anything! All the other apprentices caught something!" "You'll get it." "How's your trainig going?" "Great! I've already memorized a quarter of the herbs! I'm going to serve my clan well." "At least your doing good." Breezepaw sighed. "It'll be alright," Gorsepaw comferted. "Gorsepaw is a great apprentice," Frostflower said from the other side of the den. "Hi, Frostflower," Breezepaw said. "Gorsepaw, be sure to tell Breezepaw all the herbs you learn about," Frostflower rasped. "Uh...okay," Gorsepaw said akwardly. "She'll need to learn them." Then, Frostflower padded away. "That was a little weird," Breezepaw said. "She's a good medicine cat, but she's getting old. She's just a little confused sometimes." "Are you sure she's telling you the right herbs?" "Yeah, I'm sure. She knows enough for that. She was been a medicine cat for many seasons, after all," Gorsepaw said confidently. "Okay." "I guess I should tell you the herbs." "Why?" "Frostflower said so." "Okay." "So theres cobwebs. They stop bleeding." As Gorsepaw went on, Breezepaw listened very carefully, but at the same time, wondering why Frostflower said that. Chapter 4 The next day, Breezepaw got up and went out of the apprentices den. Freezetide padded up to her and said, "You'll be at lookout rock today, okay?" "Okay," Breezepaw sighed. They put me at lookout rock because I can't hunt. I'm useless to the clan. She arrived at lookout rock and sat on top of it. The day was warm, and the rock felt warm against her paws. She thought no one was going to invade, so she layed down and closed her eyes. After a few minutes, a scent drifted into her nose. She got up and saw RiverClan camps running up the hill. I should have payed attention! I could've run to WindClan and warn them on time! I'm so stupid! Why can't I be a good apprentice?! She darted towards WindClan camp with the RiverClan cats right behind her. She ran as fast as she could, but tripped on the ground and fell over. No! I'm so clumsy, and my clan is going to be killed because of it! The RiverClan cats passed her. The clan was going to be suprised attacked, and it was all her fault. She tried to run, but her leg was broken from the fall. I'm a horrible apprentice! A few minutes later, the RiverClan cats passed her again, but this time back to their territory. WindClan must have won. Blazeclaw, a ginger tom, padded up to her and said, "What are you doing here?" "I was at lookout rock. I rested for a few minutes and I didn't see the RiverClan cats, so-" "You were resting?!" Blazeclaw spat, "You should have been watching! Your a discrace to your clan." "I know! I'm sorry-" "You'll never be a warrior!" Freezetide came up to them and said, "Blazeclaw, enough! She was trying her hardest-" "Then her hardest isn't good enough!" Freezetide hissed at Blazeclaw, then helped Breezepaw get to WindClan camp. "Were any cats killed?" Breezepaw asked. "No, everyone's fine." "Good, at least I haven't killed anyone." She added to herself yet. Chapter 5 Breezepaw was sitting in a moss bed in the medicine den. "How are you doing?" Gorsepaw asked. "I'm not hurt badly," Breezepaw said. "Good. You should be out of the medicine den in a few days." "I'm so sad." "What? Why?" "I let RiverClan hurt my clan." "No you didn't-" "I let my guard down, and now the cats are injured." "Breezepaw-" "I'm useless to the clan!" Breezepaw yowled. "No, your not-" "But why would you know? Your perfect!" "I'm not-" "I can't do anything right!" Then, Breezepaw closed her eyes. Gorsepaw said nothing. She just heard him breathing loudly for a long time. After a few minutes, she looked up and saw Gorsepaw just standing there, looking suprised. He was motionless. "What's wrong?" Breezepaw asked. No answer. "Gorsepaw, stop it! Tell me whats wrong!" "I..." Gorsepaw managed to say. "What." "I'm not perfect," he said softly, then walked out of the den. Breezepaw wondered why that offended him so much. She realized she was being mean, and that she shouldn't take her anger out on him. All of a sudden, Frostflower said from behind her, "You should enjoy him while you can." Then, Frostflower dropped to the ground, motionless. Chapter 6 "Frostflower!" she gasped, "Frostflower!" Frostflower looked dead. "Help, someone help!" she yowled. Other cats came in. One was Tornadostar. "What's wrong?" Tornadostar asked Breezepaw, looking very worried and scared. "Frostflower is dying!" Gorsepaw rushed in and layed beside the medicine cat. Tornadostar did too. Frostflower slowly lifted her head and rasped, "Burdock root cures infections. catmint cures greencough." All of the cats looked confused. Did she even know what she was saying? She kept listing herbs and what they cured. Breezepaw listened carefully. It seemed very interesting. After she listed the last herb, her head fell to the ground. Frostflower was dead. "She's dead," Gorsepaw said quietly, listening to her heartbeat, "She's really dead." "You can't be ready yet, Gorsepaw," Tornadostar said, "Who will help the clan? Who will teach you?" There was a short pause. Finally, Gorsepaw stood up and said, "I'll teach myself! I'll do everything I can to help this clan!" "Very well, but I can't give you your medicine cat name yet." "Yes, Tornadostar." "I'm glad you can do it," Breezepaw said to her brother. "Thank you," he showed no anger in his voice, only pain from Frostflower's death. "I'm sorry I-" "It's okay." Then, Gorsepaw padded away. Breezepaw wondered about Frostflower. '' What did she mean by 'enjoy him while you can'? Why was she listing all the herbs and their cures? Maybe to remind Gorsepaw? Was she just insane from old age?'' Breezepaw wondered about many things. Then she thought about her interest in herbs. Maybe I could be a medicine cat. That could be a way I could serve my clan. But that's Gorsepaw's job. I can't be a medicine cat apprentice too. I guess I don't really have any place in this clan. Chapter 7 The next day, Breezepaw woke up. Gorsepaw was in the medicine den, just getting up. "Hi, Gorsepaw," Breezepaw said warmly. "Hello, Breezepaw. I'm going to collect herbs. Want to come?" "Sure." Breezepaw and Gorsepaw padded out of the den. "Are you sure you can help me?" Gorsepaw asked. "Why wouldn't I be?" "Well, you broke your leg." "I'm fine." The two apprentices looked for herbs near thunder path. "I see some herbs on the other side of the path," Gorsepaw exclaimed, "I need to go get some." "It's kind of dangerous." "No, it's I can do it." "I'll come too." Gorsepaw quickly darted across the thunder path. Now, it was Breezepaw's turn. She let a monster go by, then started limping to the other side. All of a sudden, the monster's lights apeared from the road. It was getting closer and closer, but Breezepaw could make. When she was half way across the path, her leg started hurting very badly. Breezepaw wondered why it was hurting so bad all of a sudden, but wouldn't let that stop her. She tried to keep going, but the pain in her leg made her fall over. The monster kept going at a ragin speed, and Breezepaw knew she was going to die. When the lights were very close, Gorsepaw jumped into the path and grabbed onto Breezepaw. He threw her to one side of the thunderpath. She was safe, but Gorsepaw wasn't. She looked at her brother. Everything seemed slower all of a sudden. Gorsepaw looked at her, then the monster hit him and ran over him. After the monster passed, Breezepaw bounded to Gorsepaw. "Gorsepaw!" His body was covered in blood and one of his legs were broken. Gorsepaw managed to say, "It is your destiny, to be a-" His voice stopped. "What?" "A-a-a medicine cat..." Then, the life drifted out of his body. Gorsepaw was dead. "Gorsepaw! No!" Breezepaw dragged her brother into WindClan territory. Gusttail rushed in and asked, "What happened?" "Gorsepaw is...is dead." Gusttail gasped, "How did he die?" "A twoleg monster ran him over when he was trying to save me. It's all my fault." "Great, now the clan doesn't have a medicine cat!" Gusttail said sarcastically. "I'm sorry." "It's okay, it's not your fault," Gusttail comforted. "Gusttail?" Breezepaw heard Shinetail call out. "Over here," Gusttail meowed. He padded over and when he saw Gorsepaw's dead body, he said harshly, "What did you do this time, Breezepaw?" "Shinetail!" Gusttail spat, "It's not her fault." "I'll go tell Tornadostar," Shinetail muttered. I don't know how I can live with myself knowing I'm responsible for my brother's death. What did he mean by me being a medicine cat, anyway? Chapter 8 ﻿Breezepaw stormed into the apprentices den. It was evening, and the whole clan knew about Gorsepaw's death. Breezepaw was going to go to sleep early because she felt sad. Fernpaw came in. She said, "I'm sorry, Breezepaw." "Don't talk to me!" "Alright, I'll go. I just wanted to say there is about to be a vigil for Gorsepaw." Fernpaw walked out. Breezepaw got out and padded out. She thought it would be nice if she sat vigil. "His body is burried," Willowtree said. Breezepaw sat down and thought about his death. ''It's all my fault. ''After a while, the cats went back to the WindClan camp. Soon, everyone but Breezepaw was gone. She was very tired, but she wouldn't leave her brother's vigil. She would never leave. She would stay there for the rest of her life, thinking about her brother. Then, she fell to the ground and fell asleep. She was too tired to stay awake any longer. In her dream, she was at fourtrees. Then, Gorsepaw appeared. "Gorsepaw?" Breezepaw said. "Yes, it's me," Gorsepaw said calmly. "But how are you-" "StarClan will come to cats in their dreams, helping them in some way." "What way will you help me, then?" "I will teach you," Gorsepaw said, "How to be a medicine cat." "Why do you want me to be a medicine cat?" "It is your destiny. Everyone has one, and yours is to be a medicine cat." "And what is yours? To be killed before you can live your full life? What kind of destiny is that?" Breezepaw asked angrily. "My destiny is to teach you how to be a medicine cat, Breezepaw." "So you'll teach me in my dreams?" "Yes," Gorsepaw said, "Every night." "Okay," Breezepaw said, "I'm not good at being a warrior, anyway." "That is because this is your destiny." Then, Gorsepaw faded away, and Breezepaw was left in darkness. Breezepaw woke up outside. She was still right above Gorsepaw's burried body.